Bella's New Year Resolution
by Principi Phantasia
Summary: It was almost New Year. Everyone was making resolutions, planning new starts. That doesn't exclude the villains: in this case Death Eaters. Let's take a look at an example of dear Bella's version of a resolution.


It was almost New Year. Everyone was making resolutions, planning new starts. That doesn't exclude the villains (in this case Death Eaters). Let's take a look at an example of dear Bella's version of a resolution.

In Malfoy Manor's living room…

Bellatrix Lestrange was pacing up and down the room restlessly while her sister Narcissa Malfoy was seated, an obvious look of concentration and thoughtfulness on her face. Narcissa was gripping a quill in one hand and occasionally scribbling vigorously on a parchment laid on the table before her.

Suddenly Bella stopped and called out, "Cissy, I've finally got an idea."

"Mm," Narcissa answered half-heartedly.

"Cissy, I'm serious over here," Bellatrix said impatiently. "Who are you writing that letter to, anyway?"

"No one of consequence," Cissy replied quickly, hastily rolling the parchment.

"Oh never mind," Bellatrix said. She could've figured out the answer in a matter of seconds, but she wasn't in the mood. She had something much more important in mind.

"What was it you wanted to tell me, Bella?" sighed Narcissa. "Does it have anything to do with the Dark Lord's disappointment with your performance on the last mission?" she asked.

"Yes, yes," Bellatrix rushed her words. "You see, the Dark Lord felt I didn't serve his purpose. You know how I _hate_ disappointing the Dark Lord, and he realizes that too, so he's given me a second chance!" Bella looked ecstatic.

"And?" Narcissa urged.

"He's given me another mission. And I don't want to screw it this time. So I've thought through everything carefully. And I came up with a _brilliant_ idea," Bella's eyes flashed with wicked madness.

"Will you just get to the point," Narcissa said, "I've got other things to do."

"Cissy! This is the Dark Lord's mission we're talking about! How can you be so carefree?" Bella exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Bella," Cissy replied, "It's just that I'm in the middle of something important here."

Bella snorted angrily.

Narcissa took a deep breath and said, "Would you like to tell me about you brilliant idea or not?"

Bella stared at her skeptically, and then got back to her excited self, "All right. I've decided to use the second chance the Dark Lord's given me for a new start. This shall also be my New Year's resolution: I've decided to change my technique."

"Your technique?" Narcissa tilted her head, a puzzled look on her face.

Bella rolled her eyes. "My technique in torturing, of course! From now on, I shall try my best to torture my victims mentally, rather than physically," she concluded.

"Why?" Narcissa asked, "I thought you were perfectly content with watching your victims bleed."

"I knoow," Bellatrix sighed impatiently, "Were you paying any attention at all Cissy, or were you just not using your brain?"

Narcissa glared at Bellatrix, annoyed and offended.

"I need to change my technique because the last one was obviously not a successful one!" Bellatrix said in a matter-of-fact tone, "There's just that much physical pain a person's body can take before they finally – you know – die. And that is a double disadvantage. Not only am I not content enough watching them suffer, but sometimes I unintentionally kill them – like on my previous mission, which disappointed the Dark Lord because he wasn't done interrogating the subject! It's a good thing he forgave me." She pressed her lips into a thin line. "Now, by torturing my victims mentally, not only do I get to see them suffer longer, but the Dark Lord would also be able to fulfill his purpose as long as he wishes. And when he no longer needs them, I'll kill them physically. Wow, that's a _triple _advantage," Bella cackled maniacally.

"Yes, good for you Bella," Narcissa's face was unfathomable. "But what happens if you over-torture them and they go insane?"

"Nah, that won't happen," Bella drawled, "I know my limits, Cissy."

Narcissa stared at her skeptically, "Yeah, sure you do. Like with the Longbottoms."

"Well that one was intended, Barty persuaded me and he did most of the job," Bella informed Cissy. "And insanity isn't so simply achieved. As for death… Well, let's just say it's easier to kill someone rather than to drive them insane," Bella smiled cunningly.

"Whatever you say, Bella," Cissy said cynically.

But Bella took no notice; she was in an ecstatic mood. "Now I've got _that_ sorted out, I'm going to burn down some Muggle houses, just for fun!" Bellatrix declared. "And I might even try out my new found technique…," she mused, "or maybe not, since it's my New Year's resolution and it isn't the new year yet… Oh, but who cares? I'll just do whatever I like, since this is not an official mission."

Narcissa stared after her sister as Bella left the room, with her loud wild laughter trailing behind, and got back to her letter.


End file.
